Old Story, Going Back to Me?
by Rei Nanda
Summary: "Ah  bodo ah! Nggak peduli itu cerita lama atau nggak, kisah cinta tiap orang'kan beda-beda…" "Cowok aneh? Nyadar dong, cowok ini cakep! Ca-ke-p!".oneshot.rnr please...


Old Story, Going Back to Me?

by: aka lee arra

genre: romance

rated: T

Oneshot

warning: agak garing, bahasa banyak yang nggak baku, gaje. aneh, OOC, dll.

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo chinguu~

Ketemu lagi nih, sama saya…. atau yah kalau nama korea aku sih Lee Arra, hihi… kali ini, saya ingin mempersembahkan *blah* sebuah fanfic buatanku… yah… meskipun banyak warningnya… semoga kalian suka…. Happy reading

Eh iya… harus pake disclaimer nggak? Bingung nie… tapi, kalau emang pakai ya… Ff ini hanya imajinasiku belaka…

* * *

Summary: "Ah~ bodo ah! Nggak peduli itu cerita lama atau nggak, kisah cinta tiap orang'kan beda-beda…" "Cowok aneh? Nyadar dong, cowok ini cakep! Ca-ke-p!"

* * *

_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kim Kyuri _imnida_. Sekarang aku adalah mahasiswi semester 4 Seoul University, usiaku… _ya!_ Tunggu dulu, buat apa aku nyebutin umurku? Sekarang, aku lagi duduk di depan laptop putih kesayanganku sambil ngingat hal yang terjadi padaku tak lebih dari 12 bulan yang lalu. Kejadian aneh dan biasa yang mau nggak mau harus aku akui, mengubah beberapa kegiatan sehari-hariku… mau dengar nggak? Sayang sekali, aku nggak akan menerima jawaban nggak. Entah kalian mau dengar atau nggak, aku akan tetap bercerita…. Hhe... aku maksa, ya?

"_Omona…!_ Udah jam 10 lagi, nggak kerasa kerja sambilan di café punya family sampai selarut ini…" kataku sambil melihat jam yang ada di tangan kananku

"Kyuri..! Tolong sebelum pulang, kamu panggilin Ra di parkiran ya…"

Kudengar teriakan _Oppa_ dari arah depan, maksud aku ruang depan, tempat buat melayani pembeli itu hlo. Aku nggak bicara apa-apa, aku cuma mengangguk. Babo! Jelas-jelas aja Junsu Oppa nggak bakal lihat anggukan kepalaku ini, dan itu artinya…

"Kyuri..!"

"Ne! Aku udah denger, Oppa…"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menutup loker yang jadi tempat tas sama bajuku berada. Huh… baru kali ini aku harus kerja sambilan sampai jam 10 malem. Biasanya juga jam 9 udah boleh pulang bareng sama Ra. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Ini salah satu usaha keluargaku, usaha yang diwarisi _Oppa_, aku and dongsaeng kami, Ra, dari kakek-nenek, ortuku and ortunya Junsu Oppa. Aku mulai melangkah cepat ke arah parkiran, kulihat seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang sedang memerintahkan pada beberapa orang untuk menata kardus-kardus. Cepet aja aku mendekat, supaya bisa lebih cepat sampai di rumah terus ntar aku bisa tidur dengan tenang. Hari ini, entah karena apa... aku merasa agak nggak enak badan. Apalagi karena aku hanya tinggal bersama Oppa and Ra. Kedua orang tuaku dan kedua orang tua Junsu Oppa lebih memilih tinggal di Tokyo, Jepang. Aku nggak tahu apa alasan mereka, tapi yah... setidaknya kami bisa belajar untuk mandiri di Seoul.

"Ra~ah, dipanggil Junsu Oppa tuh.." ucapku cepat sambil menepuk pundak Ra.

"Eh? Ah... ne Onnie, gomawo. Oia Onnie, ini sekalian tolong bawain pulang yah Onnie...?" pinta Ra sambil menyodorkan tas plastik yang berwarna putih, "Yang satu buat kita, yang satu buat Hyunjae Onnie, terus Onnie ntar tidur duluan juga nggak apa. Aku bakalan pulang sama Oppa, kan kita ada rencana buat kue baru... Onnie istirahat aja, lagian'kan emang kondisi badan Onnie lagi nggak enak... ntar Onnie malah sakit lagi," cerocos Ra

"Arraso. Tapi, Ra... ini apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka tas kresek yang diserahkan Ra

"Itu kue, Onnie. Tadi adik kelas Junsu Oppa ke sini, dia baru aja pulang dari Jepang, bawa oleh-oleh deh… denger-denger sih si Oppa itu senior yang deket buat dia, karena itu, dia bawa oleh-oleh buat kita, terus dia juga bantu aku di resep-resep makanan gitu lho, Onnie… soalnya dia pinter masak juga, tapi dia nggak kerja jadi koki, dia milih jadi musisi…"

Ra cuap-cuap panjang lebar, ampun deh… dongsaeng aku yang satu ini. Oppanya ketus, cuek, Onnienya agak ngga suka cuap-cuap tapi tetep ramah, hhe… sedangkan dongsaengnya… ramah banget.

"Hmb… arraso, aku pulang dulu… annyeong"

"Annyeong Onnie, hati-hati!"

Aku cuma mengangkat sebelah tanganku, pertanda kalau aku tetap mendengar perkataannya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di saku celana jins hitamku, aku mengeluarkan HPku dan coba tebak… sms dari Jung Hyunjae, sahabatku. Membaca nama itu aja udah bikin aku yakin kalau anak satu ini bakalan kasih kejutan buat aku. Bener aja! Lihat nih! Sms yang dia kasih buat aku...

_'Kyuri Onniiie… aku udah ada di rumahmu nie… cepetan dong! Katanya nggak enak badan? Kamu nggak mau sahabatmu yang cantik dan baik ini nunggu kelamaan'kan?'_

"Mwo?"

Belum sempat aku mengetik sms balasan, HPku udah berkedap-kedip, ada yang menelpon aku, dan orang itu adalah Hyunjae

"Yeobsaeyo? Ne… aku lagi di jalan nie, lagi keluar dari café, iya… aku-oh!"

Tiba-tiba aja, aku merasa udah menabrak seseorang, dan nggak lama setelah aku dan orang itu bertabrakan aku bisa denger suara 'brak'. HPku dan HP orang itu jatuh ke tanah. Refleks, aku mendongakkan wajah, bertatapan dengan orang yang bertabrakan denganku yang ternyata seorang cowok. Kulihat, cowok itu juga menampakkan ekspresi yang sama denganku, emosi.

"Heh! Kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat dong… nggak tahu apa ada orang lagi jalan?" semburku

"Lihat-lihat? Sorry ya non… kayaknya kamu deh yang harus lihat-lihat dulu… udah jelas juga aku baru mau masukin HP aku ke saku, eh… kamu nabrak aku…"

"Ya mana aku tahu kamu lagi mau masukin HP ke saku. Kamunya juga nggak pernah bilang sama aku"

"Hehh… apa aku harus bilang? Jalan ini bukan punyamu doang, punya bersama… dan bukan cuma kamu aja yang keburu-buru, aku juga. Satu lagi! Kalau emang lagi nerima telepon, jangan sambil jalan dong..! Untung kamu tabrakan sama aku…"

"Maksud kamu tuh apa sih? Jadi cowok ke banget," uh… ni cowok, nggak tahu kalau aku lagi nggak enak badan apa? Bawaannya marah melulu... eh, ditabrak lagi...

"Yang siapa? Ya jelaslah kamu untung tabrakan sama aku, gimana kalau kamu ketabrak mobil?"

Kata-kata cowok itu buat aku diem, uh… bener juga perkataan cowok itu. Untung aku tabrakan sama dia dan bukannya mobil. Iya aku salah… huh… cowok satu ini berisik juga, mana cara bicaranya mirip sama Junsu Oppa lagi, ckckck

"Arrasoo… mianhaeseoyo, puas!" semburku nggak sabaran

"Heh! Kalau minta maaf tuh yang baik-baik kenapa!"

"Aish…! Males aku ribut sama kamu! Ne! Aku salah… aku minta maaf. Sekarang, mending kamu cepetan minggir! Aku harus pulang... sebelum aku pingsan di sini," ucapku cepat

Cowok yang berada di depanku ini nggak membalas perkataanku, dia cuma mengernyitkan alisnya dan secara bersamaan, kami mengambil HP kami yang tadi jatuh. Tanpa berbicara lagi, aku dan dia mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, tanpa mempedulikan sesuatu yang tak terduga….

"Kyuri! Lo tuh ke mana aja sih! Lama tahu nggak!"

Langsung aja, aku mendengar semburan super kenceng dari Hyunjae. Aku cuma bisa senyum nggak bersalah dan membanting tubuhku di kasur, di sebelah Hyunjae. Aku menutup kedua mataku, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hyunjae yang masih saja menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'mana di telepon nggak diangkat lagi… berkali-kali juga' atau semacamnya. Aku tidak begitu menggubrisnya, yang kuinginkan sekarang cuma terlelap dan sebisa mungkin membungkam mulut Hyunjae yang buatku, seperti kaset yang sengaja aku putar sebagai pengantar tidurku.

"KYURI! Lo itu jahat banget sih jadi sahabat…" Hyunjae memukulku dengan bantal

"Ne… mianhae," cepat-cepat aku mengeluarkan kata pamungkas itu, dan bener, Hyunjae diam seribu bahasa, walopun dia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya gitu, "Tadi lo bilang apa? Nggak ngangkat telepon?"

Aku sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan Hyunjae tadi. Apanya yang nggak ngangkat telepon? Perasaan tadi Hyunjae cuma telepon sekali deh… terus habis itu sama sekali nggak ada tanda-tanda adanya telepon dari Hyunjae, jangankan telepon, rasanya HPku sama sekali nggak bergetar.

"Iya! Gue telepon kamu sampai 20 kali tapi nggak ada satupun yang dijawab"

"Mwo? Yang bener? 20 kali? Orang HP aku sama sekali nggak geter kok…"penasaran, aku cepet-cepet merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil HPku, dan… "Omona, Kyuri…" sesalku

"Apaan Kyu?"

"HP gue ketuker, Hyun! Tadi gue tabrakan sama cowok di jalan, nah HP aku sama dia jatuh, terus ya ketuker deh… aduuh… masa sih harus nemuin cowok nggak jelas itu lagi!" omelku

Aku membanting HP Nokia N 95 yang ada di tanganku itu sambil mengomel tentang bagaimana apesnya diriku karena harus ketemu sama pemilik HP itu lagi. Haduuu, males banget! Kalau bukan karena N 95 ku ada di tangannya, aku nggak bakalan deh nemuin cowok itu lagi. Di tengah sikapku yang lagi kalang kabut gini, di luar dugaan, bener deh… si Hyunjae justru tersenyum sambil memaksaku cerita, sedetail-detailnya. Haduh, ni anak nambah lagi aja… aku yang emang tipe cewek cuek yang nggak banyak bicara, disuruh nyeritain lagi kejadian yang bikin aku sebel? Yang bener aja… tapi, karena Hyunjae itu sahabat aku yah… ya udah aku ceritain dari awal sampai akhir, sedetail-detailnya, biar puas sekalian. Coba tebak~! Setelah aku bener-bener selesai cerita, si Hyunjae itu justru ketawa sampai-sampai dia megangin perutnya, sakit kali, ya?

"Heh! Kok elo malah ketawa sih?" tanyaku innocent

"Haha… mianhae… gomen… maaf… sorry… tapi itu mah cerita lama Kyuri… cerita lama…" balasnya

"Mwo? Maksudnya?"

"Ya elo tunggu aja waktunya, pasti kalian jadian…. Haha… itu cerita lama yang udah sering aku denger, Kyuri… tabrakan, marah-marah, HP ketuker, minta ketemuan, kenalan, jadi temen… eh, yang cowok nembak deh… siap-siap aja ditembak cowok ini, Kyuri," ucapnya yang di telingaku terdengar nggak berperasaan. Ralat. SANGAT nggak berperasaan.

"Ah~ bodo ah! Nggak peduli itu cerita lama atau nggak, kisah cinta tiap orang'kan beda-beda, masa sih aku harus jadian sama cowok aneh dan nggak jelas itu," balasku asal sambil bangkit dari kasurku

"Cowok aneh? Kyuri… Kyuri… nyadar dong… cowok ini cakep tahu…! Ca-ke-p!" ucap Hyunjae sambil menunjukkan foto cowok aneh itu yang dipampang di layar HP sebagai wallpaper.

"Whatever! Aku mau mandi dulu"

Hahh~ aku nggak tahu harus bilang gimana tapi… apa yang dikatain Hyunjae malam itu bener-bener terjadi. Malamnya, 10 menit sesudah Hyunjae pulang… maklum, rumahku sama Hyunjae cuma berjarak 3 rumah aja… HP cowok itu bergetar dan aku melihat ada sms masuk, aku langsung mengenali nomor yang tertera di layar HP dan cepet-cepet aku buka smsnya.

'_Sorry, HP kita ketuker waktu tabrakan tadi. So, bisa nggak besok jam 7 malem kita ketemuan di café HyoJi? Mau nukerin lagi HP ini sekalian dinner, aku yang bayarin, sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi udah nabrak kamu and seenaknya marah-marah. Aku tadi lagi buru-buru banget soalnya. OK? Thx, night. Han Geng' _

Begitulah bunyi sms yang aku terima malam itu, dan yah… aku setuju aja, lagi pula café HyoJi itu punyanya keluarga aku, jadi kenapa nggak? Tapi, betapa kagetnya aku, setelah tahu bahwa dia itu adik kelasnya Junsu Oppa yang kemarin di beritahuin Ra, dan dia juga buka usaha kecil-kecilan yang tentang musik gitu, aku nggak tahu namanya… lupa, atau lebih tepatnya agak nggak peduli. Sekali lagi, aku harus membenarkan perkataan Hyunjae, setelah itu, aku dan dia kenalan dan yah… jadi cukup deket gitu, hhe. Nggak terasa, udah sekitar 4 bulanan aku temenan sama dia, aku jadi makin tahu hal-hal tentang dia. Bahkan, aku dipercaya untuk menyimpan beberapa rahasia dia, heran deh… kenapa ya? Tanpa aku sadari, ada sesuatu yang berubah di sikapku, waktu melihat dia yang lagi jemput aku pakai Jazz hitem kebanggaan dia, aku merasa… ah nggak! Aku nggak boleh suka sama dia. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Itulah perasaan yang aku rasain waktu itu, deg-degan waktu ada di deket dia, kepikiran dia melulu, kalau nggak ketemu sehari aja rasanya ada yang kurang. Ihh… Kyuri! Kok bisa elo jadi kayak gini..? Aku memukul-mukul kedua pipiku sambil terus berjalan pulang, hari ini, aku punya rencana untuk ngenalin si Han Geng ke Hyunjae, kayaknya sahabatku yang satu itu pengen banget kenalan sama Han Geng deh…

"Eh! Kyuri, andwae… andwae! AnD-wAe!"

Aku menggeleng-geleng kuat dan melanjutkan langkahku. Tapi, suatu kejadian menghentikan langkah cepatku. Di depanku, sekali lagi aku ulangi, tepat di depanku… dua orang yang aku kenal sedang berpelukan. Serius! Pelukan! PELUKAN! Tangan kanan sang cowok melingkar di pinggul si cewek, sedangkan yang kiri berada di punggungnya, merangkul cewek itu seolah-olah nggak ingin melepaskannya. Sedangkan si cewek, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher si cowok, dan aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, bahwa cewek itu menangis… menangis bahagia. Tanpa aku sadari, butir-butir air mata turun mambasahi pipiku. Aku udah nggak bisa menahan air mata ini lagi, aku nggak tahu apa alasannya, tapi air mata ini… mereka terus aja turun ke pipiku, menetesi bajuku… mereka ini kenapa sih? Kan udah bilang supaya mereka berhenti, tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka tetep aja mengalir? Kenapa mereka tetep aja turun membasahi wajahku? Apa… ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Kenapa sakit banget sih?

"Han Geng…. Hyunjae…"

Tanpa sadar, aku memanggil nama mereka, mulutku udah nggak bisa ditahan lagi. Sama seperti air mataku ini, mereka seenaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang tanpa aku sadari. Efeknya muncul nggak lama sesudah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Han Geng dan Hyunjae melepaskan rangkulan mereka, dan bersamaan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kyu… Kyu… ri?" ucap Hyunjae sedikit terbata, huh! Pasti takut ketahuan aku

"Kyuri, akhirnya kamu dateng juga…" ucap Han Geng tersenyum

Huh! Anak itu emang bener-bener ya! Sadar nggak sih? Kalau dia udah bikin hatiku hancur? Apa dia sadar bahwa dia udah bikin cewek cuek ini nangis? Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih bisa senyum tanpa salah kaya gitu di depanku? Di pandangan mataku yang mulai mengabur oleh air mata, aku melihat Han Geng berjalan senang ke arahku. Tapi aku nggak sanggup lagi, aku nggak sanggup menatap sepasang mata itu. Akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk berlari, lari… secepatnya sampai di rumah. Di kamarku.

"Eh? Kyuri? Kyuri? KYURI!"

'Tok-tok-tok'

Satu jam setelah aku masuk ke rumah, satu jam setelah aku lari dari hadapan Han Geng dan Hyunjae pintu rumahku diketuk. Kebetulan banget, hari ini Ra and Junsu Oppa, masih asik bereksperimen di café HyoJi. Heran deh.. mentang-mentang Ra baru libur habis UAN-UAS kelas 12, jadi Oppa seenaknya nyeret dia buat bantu-bantu… ckckck… mana si Ra juga mau lagi. Karena keadaan itu, mau nggak mau harus akulah yang membukakan pintu itu. Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku bangkit dari tidur dan berjalan ke arah ruang depan, kutarik nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian aku menggenggam kenop pintu dan mulai membukanya.

"Ne? Sia…"

Belum selesai aku bertanya, aku merasakan bahwa sepasang tangan memelukku dan memaksaku untuk membenamkan wajahku di dada bidang pemilik tangan itu. Sulit buatku untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani-berani memelukku dengan tiba-tiba ini, tapi… sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Kyuri, kamu kenapa sih? Kok malah nangis? Harusnya kamu seneng, karena aku udah nemuin adikku yang terpisah denganku… kok kamu malah langsung lari?"

Orang tadi melonggarkan pelukannya padaku dan memaksaku menatap sepasang mata biru tanpa rasa bersalah yang menatap tajam dan lurus padaku. Aku membuka mulutku, tak percaya pada apa yang dia katakan. Apa dia bilang tadi? Adik yang terpisah? Oh ya, aku ingat… Han Geng pernah cerita, bahwa dia terpisah sama adiknya, dan kini…

"Kyuri, lo kenapa? Cemburu sama gue ya? Hahaha… jangan gila deh, Ri… nggak mungkinlah aku suka sama Oppa aku sendiri.." aku mendengar suara Hyunjae dari belakang Han Geng, dan mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukan Han Geng yang harus kuakui, membuatku nyaman, "Dari awal juga aku sama sekali nggak tertarik sama Koko Han Geng kok"

"Tapi, kenapa kamu…"

"Ngotot pengin ketemu Han Geng? Haha… aku cuma pingin pastiin, apa dia emang bener Oppa aku apa bukan. Waktu ngeliat wajah Koko Han Geng di HP waktu itu, entah kenapa aku ngerasa kalau Han Geng adalah Oppa aku, dan inilah sekarang…"

"Jadi, kalian nggak…"

"Haha, Kyuri Onnieee... please deh... kan kamu juga tahu, kalau aku tuh naksir sama Kim Junsu, Oppa kamu, dan..."

"He? Naksir sama Kim Junsu Hyung!"

Aku melihat raut wajah Han Geng berubah. Otomatis, aku and Hyunjae melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tenang aja, Koko... Junsu Oppa itu bukan Oppa kandungnya Kyuri kok... dia Oppa sepupu kamu, bener gitu'kan Kyu?"

"Ne, tapi aku udah anggep Oppa sebagai Kakak kandungku sendiri"

"Oh... arraso... lanjut-lanjut"

Aku menatap Han Geng yang kini duduk dengan santai di sofa ruang tamu rumahku. Hey! Ini rumah siapa? Belum disuruh duduk aja seenaknya... huh. Bener-bener deh dia...

"Kyuri... aku'kan udah bilang… itu cerita lama Kyuri, pasti nantinya kalian jadian, dan lihat…! Cerita lama'kan? Hha, selamat menikmati, hoho…"

Setelah Hyunjae melanjutkan perkataannya itu, entah kebetulan atau apa... Junsu Oppa sama Ra and Kibum –pacarnya Ra- muncul dari arah taman dan senyum-senyum gitu ke arahku. Omona... ternyata mereka udah siapin ini dari awal? Ckckck... parahnya lagi, aku melihat Oppa and Kibum pegang Camera and Handycam... Ya! Mau diabadiin nih? Hh… ya udah deh… terserah aja…

Yah… gitu deh… ternyata bener apa yang dibilang sama Hyunjae. Cerita lama. Apa yang terjadi sama aku itu cerita lama. Tapi, sikap tanpa rasa bersalahnya si Han Geng itu tetep nangkring seenaknya, meskipun aku dan dia sekarang udah 6 bulan pacaran, dia tetep aja nggak berubah. Bahkan, waktu aku menulis cerita ini, dia lagi tiduran dengan santainya di sofa rumahnya sambil memainkan gitar dan bersenandung pelan. Untung aja suara dia bagus. Aku yang duduk di sampingnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng sama kebiasaan super santai cowokku ini.

"Makanya, jangan langsung sebel sama suatu kejadian… barang kali kejadian yang bikin kamu sebel itu justru akan membawamu ke suatu kebahagiaan…"

Aku mendengar dia bergumam, dan mau nggak mau aku tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah cowok yang aku pikir… jadi tambatan hatiku…hhe… dialah cowok yang berhasil membuat aku menangis. Mau tahu namanya? Dia adalah Han Geng.

* * *

Author note:

Huft… akhirnya selesai juga, nah chingu bagaimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah? saya juga minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dsb...

akhirnya...

Teken yang ada di bawah ini yah…. *puppy eyes*

Annyeong…


End file.
